


Еще одна ночь...

by archarcher, ilera



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, не читайте этот пиздец, просто для архива, старый фик со всеми вытекающими
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Написано 23.10.2006 как результат ролевой. Я просто соединила все посты вместе, стиль остался тем же. Я писала за Ришелье, archarcher - за Рошфора.
Relationships: Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/Comte de Rochefort
Kudos: 2





	Еще одна ночь...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 23.10.2006 как результат ролевой. Я просто соединила все посты вместе, стиль остался тем же. Я писала за Ришелье, archarcher - за Рошфора.

Ришелье задумчиво смотрел на карту перед собой. Трудно было понять многочисленные извилистые линии, пересекающиеся и расходящиеся в разные стороны, но Ришелье не даром учился в военной академии. Тонким пальцем он провел по одной из линий, которая упиралась в мелко нарисованную крепость. "Ля-Рошель... Когда же эти протестанты поймут, что побеждены. Месяц, год, но, в конце концов, они обречены". 

Тут раздался стук в дверь. 

Ришелье вздрогнул и поднял голову.

— Войдите, — произнес он негромко.

Вошел Рошфор. Он был во всем лиловом, ткань камзола переливалась в свете свечей.

— Ваше Преосвященство... — тут он заметил, что Ришелье занят, — Простите, если помешал. — Рошфор поклонился, небрежно помахав шляпой. Глаза его, однако, смотрели на кардинала почтительно.

Ришелье скрестил пальцы, облокотившись локтями на стол.

— Вы же знаете, Рошфор, я всегда занят. Так что вы хотели мне сказать?

— Да я, собственно, ничего не хотел сказать, — Рошфор небрежно смахнул пылинку с рукава. — Я пришел для того, чтобы почтительно осведомится, не нужны ли Вам мои услуги, — он снова слегка поклонился. — Так как все ваши поручения я исполнил, жду новых указаний. Если позволите мне заметить?..

— Рошфор, прекратите мяться, меня это раздражает. Сядьте, — Ришелье сделал приглашающий жест.

Рошфор сел на стул, стоящий рядом со столом, и вопросительно уставился на кардинала.  
Ришелье поджал губы. Не то, чтобы он не знал, с чего начать, просто...

— Значит, вы пришли за указаниями. Удивляюсь я вам, Рошфор, но раз вы сами просите... — Ришелье смерил графа задумчивым взглядом. — На что вы готовы пойти ради Франции?

— Я готов пойти на всё, — не без сарказма провозгласил Рошфор, — мои услуги полностью принадлежат кардиналу и Франции. Кхм. Ваше Преосвященство, осмелюсь заметить, что в последнее время на улицах Парижа неспокойно, — Рошфор усмехнулся, прямо глядя на кардинала.

Ришелье почувствовал себя неуютно. В словах Рошфора ему послышался скрытый смысл. Что он имел в виду под "Мои услуги полностью принадлежат кардиналу и Франции"? Кардиналу. И Франции. Кардиналу. 

— О чем вы? — нейтральным тоном осведомился Ришелье, не показывая своих колебаний. — Вы об этих бретерах в голубых плащах, которые на каждом углу орут обо мне песенки? Или о парижанах, вторящих им? А может быть, вы имеете в виду кого-то определенного?

Рошфор улыбнулся, вспомнив "песенки", которые упомянул кардинал. Чтобы скрыть своё веселье он достал из манжеты белоснежный платок, и стал с независимым видом протирать им уголки глаз.

— Что замолчали, Рошфор? — голос Ришелье стал нетерпеливым, это выразилось в слабом, почти незаметном, понижении тона. — Так что вы хотели сказать?

— Всего лишь хотел сообщить Вашему Преосвященству, что по Парижу гуляют слухи о королеве и Бэккингеме.

Услышав о королеве, кардинал слегка побледнел. "Неужели уже все в курсе ее отношений с Бэкингемом? Нет, невозможно. Даже король ни о чем не подозревает"

— Я думаю, вы зря волнуетесь, Рошфор. Слухи — всего лишь слухи. А вот песни, которые поют на каждой парижской улице, надо прекратить. Хотя в данный момент меня больше волнует война с Англией. Для вас не секрет, Рошфор, что если бы не помощь Бэкингема ларошельцам, эта крепость давно бы уже пала. Мне это не нравится, Рошфор.

Ришелье вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку кресла. Последние дни были чересчур насыщены даже для такого несгибаемого человека, как премьер-министр Франции. Усталость стала сказываться: лицо Ришелье было бледнее обычного, под глазами темнели круги.

Рошфор внимательно вгляделся в кардинала. Тот назвал его по имени три раза, мягко выговаривая 'р', так что "Рошфор" прозвучало как-то по-особенному. Он внезапно подумал, что ему нравится собственное имя. 

Лицо кардинала было частично скрыто в тени, но черты его были бледны, под глазами пролегали темные тени, и весь он выглядел утомённым.

С внезапным сочувствием Рошфор подумал о том, что на этом, совсем ещё молодом, человеке лежит огромная ответственность, и он думает о судьбах Франции. 

— Ваше Преосвященство... — начал он, — не хотите ли послушать новую версию песни, которую распевают на улицах Парижа? 

И, помолчав, добавил:

— Там забавная концовка.

Рошфор подошел, встав прямо перед столом Ришелье.

Кардинал не смог скрыть удивления.

— Неужели вы способны думать о каких-то песенках, когда только от меня зависит, начнется ли война с Англией?

Ришелье почувствовал себя разбитым. "Даже Рошфор не понимает всей серьезности ситуации, — с тоской подумал он. — Как мне хочется лечь и забыться хоть на пару часов. Как же я устал..."

Кардинал потер глаза и вновь взглянул на Рошфора, почтительно замершего перед его столом.

— Возможно, вам стоит прилечь? — Рошфор зашел за спину кардинала, невзначай кладя руку на спинку стула.

Казалось, слова Рошфора убедили кардинала в том, что он сам бы никогда не высказал вслух. Вздохнув, он поднялся и направился к дивану, где он имел привычку отдыхать в особо загруженные дни. Обычно пары часов сна ему хватало, чтобы потом вновь углубиться в дела. Сейчас же Ришелье чувствовал, что еще немного и он даже не дойдет до дивана. Облокотившись о мягкую спинку, он не нашел в себе сил даже снять сапоги.

"Старею..." — подумал он, закрывая глаза. Он еще хотел отпустить Рошфора, но последнее, что он помнил, прежде чем погрузиться в сон — шорох одежды.

Рошфор с тревогой наблюдал, как кардинал неверными шагами идет в сторону дивана. Ришелье даже не снял обувь, казалось, его сил хватило только, чтобы дойти и свалиться на диван. Рошфор беззвучно подошёл, ступая по мягкому ковру. Несколько мгновений он смотрел сверху вниз на лежащего кардинала.

Потом он бережно и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, снял с него орден, мантию и сложил их на стуле. Затем он встал на одно колено, одной рукой держа щиколотку, а другой стягивая сапоги. Рошфор накрыл кардинала одеялом, с жалостью глядя на его усталое лицо. Задув свечи, он тихо вышел из комнаты.

— Спокойной ночи, Ваше Преосвященство.


End file.
